To Sabrina From Puck
by MissWhimsical
Summary: A sad love story of a boy who visits a girl he is no longer with, and reads out his letter. After the war, after they have matured, after they exchange vows. Rated for swearing, nothing else. One-shot.


A/N: HI! I haven't written in a long time, well, here in Sisters Grimm :)

I gave up on **Sleepless In Seattle**. And after that I've been busy writing stuff in .com! :P  
>But here, I've got one for you ;)<p>

This story is inspired by "To Claire; From Sonny", which can be found on **youtube**. It's a short film made by a student. a STUDENT (not me), remember that!

To get the emotion more in this story, I suggest you listen to "Let There Be Light" the main theme of the short film. Which is really emotional and I almost cried TT_TT (also found on youtube)

So, for now, enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>Puck fixed the tie around his neck and adjusted the ribbons on the bouquet of flowers he was holding.<p>

It was a little over a year, since he had visited her. At times it was too painful to bear but he just had to. Even if she won't reply or talk to him at all.

He rang the doorbell of the old Grimm house and cleared his throat.

"Hi…Daphne" he said quietly

Daphne smiled at him and beckoned him to come inside. "Hey Puck…haven't seen you in a while," Puck came inside and hugged Daphne stiffly, "You can go sit on the couch if you like-"

"I've come to see Sabrina" he said abruptly

Daphne looked at him blankly, then gave him a sad look, "I don't think-"

"Please"

She nodded and started walking towards the back door, Puck followed.

The backyard was wide and wasn't really a yard at all. It was just open space, but Relda had planted a few trees, flowers and plants here and there. He looked to the edge of the forest, where he had first proposed to Sabrina. That was two years ago.

Daphne pointed towards where Sabrina was and left, after giving Puck an apologetic look. Puck walked slowly towards her and sat in front of her. He didn't look at her directly…he couldn't bear it…but he had a lot to say.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while…it's been a long while…I-I've been busy. But there's never been a day that I didn't think of you at least a hundred times…a-a hundred times," stammered Puck. He placed the flowers in front of him and took out a crumpled letter in his pocket. "I've written a letter for you. At first it was just for therapeutic reasons, but I've thought about sending it to you, even if you won't read it…"

He cleared his throat again and started reading the letter,

"_Dear Sabrina,_

_Today marks our two years, since we've been married. I know I've always complained about it being a sissy thing, having anniversaries, but you were always the emotional one…and you never stopped hitting me until I promised to take it seriously._

_So, Happy Two Year Anniversary._

_It's been a year…since you left me. Actually it's been one year, six months and twelve days…but who's counting?_

_It's…it's not actually your fault, not entirely your fault…it was also my fault too…and it's taken me this long to say I'm sorry. I'm…really…really…sorry_,"

Tears formed in his eyes and he held the letter tightly, hoping to have a response from her.

"…_lately, I've been reminiscing on the times we had together….ever since I first met you. I remember it like it was yesterday, you and Daph appeared and she thought I was that idiot Pan. Naturally, I was insulted beyond reasoning…then I saw you, and even though I was only 4000 years old at the time *ha ha*, I fell in love._

_I remember the time I kissed you for the first time…sadly you punched me in the stomach and that hurt like hell. After you left, I was just flying around my room…saying, 'OH MY GOD I'VE KISSED SABRINA!_'

_Yeah, I was an immature child back then…_"

He had to laugh at this and hoped that she was laughing too, at least smiling. But he didn't dare look up from the letter.

"…_I keep on thinking that you're still on the taxi with me, on our way to work. Or that you're still walking with me on the way to Starbucks or even yelling at me because I spent all the money on donuts…_

_But you weren't…you're living a different life now, and I had to get over that fact but I just couldn't. My friends have been trying to hook me up with lots of girls. All of them were bitches._

_The last one I dated was this chick who thought she was the prettiest and sexiest being that ever walked the earth. She thought she was smart too. Bitch._

_No girl could compare to you…_

_And I still haven't got over that phase in my life where I just lie on the floor wishing that you'd just come in…and do your thing._

_You know the thing where you would kick me because my clothes would get dirty and you would have to do the laundry and we would have to pay more bills and yada-yada-yada…_

_No matter how many times we fought, I didn't care. I miss it right now…_

_I miss you_…"

The tears came back again and he gripped the grass around him, wishing that she would say something.

"…_I've been researching. And I've read about going back in time._

_Not something like with Tom and Cinderella, but with actually going back to a particular moment and just doing it over again._

_If I had to go back to a moment, I would go back to the moment where our lives changed. _

_That night, when everything changed…I fought, you fought…and you left…"_

* * *

><p>"Puck? Puck is that you?" yelled Sabrina. The loud clinking of the dishes and the running water forced her to raise her voice. Unfortunately, Puck wasn't in a good mood.<p>

"WHAT!" he shouted, angrily.

Sabrina looked taken aback and stopped washing the dishes. She put her hands on her hips and stared at her husband.

"Are you okay? How was work?"

"It was fine…"

"Wait, what's this?" Sabrina snatched the red letter that was sticking out of his pocket and read it. Her face scrunched up in anger. "FIRED? Fired because you harassed you boss and caused physical damage? Puck how could you!"

"He was pissing me off! How the hell would you react, huh? Don't tell me you would just sit there and do nothing!"

"Of course I would! I learned to control myself. You should too-"

"Control yourself? Then what the hell are we doing now? Having a civilized conversation?"

Puck sat down on the couch and put his hands on his head. Sabrina looked at him forlornly and sighed, going to sit next to him. She kissed him on the cheek then took his hands and put it in hers.

"We'll work it out, okay? I'll help you get through this…"

"Okay…"

"You've just got to stop being angry all the time. Lately, you've been angry a lot and I think that it would be good for you to see a clinic for Anger-Management Problems that-"

"What do you think I am? A FREAK?" exclaimed Puck, standing up.

"I'm TRYING to HELP!" shouted Sabrina, standing up as well.

"NO! You're too busy with your own life that you haven't been thinking about MINE-"

"WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'm staying at home doing all of your fucking laundry and cooking meals and cleaning the house and I haven't had time to-"

Puck grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. They stayed like that until Sabrina pulled away with tears in her eyes. She looked at him then ran outside, slamming the door behind her.

Puck ran after her and they exited their Manhattan apartment. Sabrina was walking down the sidewalk and Puck ran after her, trying to catch up.

"Sabrina! Sabrina wait!" he yelled

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I-I HATE YOU!"

"No! Wait, please!"

He caught up to her just when she was crossing the street.

"Don't go…." He whispered, hugging her close.

"I-I love you…its just-PUCK LOOK OUT!"

Sabrina pushed him away just before the truck hit her.

* * *

><p>"…<em>I wish you'd talk to me…at least give me a sign or something that shows that you remember me…<em>

_To be honest, I-I'm not doing well without you…_

_Life has been pretty shit…_

_I never got a chance to say that 'I love you'…that night_…"

He took out the roses from the bouquet and scattered it around her grave.

"…_But I promise you one thing, I'll love you forever._

_And forever is a long time, because, hey, I live forever._

_Love, Puck_"


End file.
